Dos Chicos de CuidadoEn la Cuidad
by Luna de Uzumaki
Summary: Un par de chicos muy peculiar llega y a mas de un@ le voltearan el mundo...NaruHina SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Dos chicos de cuidado, En la cuidad

_Capitulo uno: una nueva vida._

-uzumaki naruto ven acá jovencito- gritaba jirarja –que no escuchaste!-al mismo tiempo que corría tras el joven

-no pienso ir ahí escuchaste no lo voy hacer no y por ningún motivo iré a ese lugar- le contestaba un joven rubio desde el otro lado de la puerta de su actual hogar

Naruto solo constaba de 4 años y había sufrido una de las peores perdidas en su vida sus padres habían muerto, como odiaba ese momento cuando él , su madre y su padre habían decidido ir de vacaciones con un amigo de su padre q tenía un hijo de la misma edad que el.

ya habían pasado 12 años y ahora tenía q irse de la casa de sus padres y vivir con su tía tsubade la cual cuidaba del heredero uchiga que al igual de naruto quedo huérfano al cuidado de su hermano y este lo dejo al cuidado de esta.

El destino es cruel calculador demasiado para ser verdad; los había unido en el accidente donde los dos terminaron huérfanos y ahora para afrontar una nueva vida juntos.

-naruto sal tenemos q irnos será mejor q salgas o entrare por ti –lo amenazaba su padrino, después de tanto llamarlo decidió tirar la puerta.

-sasuke ,a partir de hoy alguien mas vivirá aquí se trata de uzumaki naruto el hijo del mejor amigo de tu padre – le comenta una mujer al moreno -así q espero y lo trates bien –

sasuke solo se limito a afirmara con la cabeza después del accidente y el aparente abandono de su hermano para hacerse cargo del las empresas de konoha grup que eran de su padre y su mejor amigo, el se había convertido en un niño solitario y muy frio con los demás y eso le preocupo a tsunade y jiaraja que al ser padrinos de estos pequeños no podían dejar q pasara esto con dos de los futuros empresarios de Japón por el bien de la corporación y lo más importante por su bien propio.

Después de horas de discusión jiarrja metió a naruto a la fuerza en el auto, para no decir que lo tuvo que dejar inconsciente de esa manera llevárselo de ahí, después del accidente naruto se hundió en la peor depresión para un niño y sumado a eso sus días de educación elemental eran pésimos para su propio bien le habían puesto el apellido de su madre, ya que su padre era una persona con gran poder y tenía más de un enemigo…

Lo cual para muchos fue el motivo de su "accidente"

Flash back

-kuisina ¡! Naruto….campeón es hora de irnos fukitaka nos espera….decía un hombre de pelo rubio a su esposa y su pequeño que para ser verdad era su vivo retrato.

Naruto se encantaraba en la parte trasera de una camioneta familiar sentado a un lado del que en ese momento para él era su único amigo, bueno también iría con ellos itachi pero este con sus casi 18 años (N.A no recuerdo cuantos años es mayor q sasuke) no les hacía mucho caso a los dos pequeños.

Cual quiera que conociera a los empresarios Namikase y Uchiga diría que todo se les daba y de alguna manera es correcto pues al tener hijos de la misma edad estos se parecían se manera exagerada respectivamente y estos a su corta edad ya eran grandes amigo al igual que sus padres.

Pero es atmosfera fue arrebatada de manera inesperada regresaban de un día de campo, porque si había algo que Minato y Fukitka consideraban lo más importante era a sus familias y aun con todo y sus compromisos siempre tenían tiempo para estar a su lado

-sasuke! Naruto!-eso fue lo último q escucharon para después quedar inconscientes, lo único q sintieron fue como itachi lograba sacarlos del auto en llamas….

Fin flashback

-naruto… naruto… reacciona chiquillo….-gritaba jiararya

Ya llevaban un largo rato en el auto y naruto aun no veía a jirarja .pero como si lo había sacado de su casa SU casa la casa de sus padres y donde se encontraba según el más seguro pero las cosas ya no eran haci.

No hace mucho itachi dio a conocer que las empresas pronto serian controladas por los dos menores al cumplir sus 18 años, por lo tanto sería enviado junto con sasuke a una escuela especial para chicos que asumían ese tipo de responsabilidades o eran hijos de altos ejecutivos…la idea no le gustaba al rubio el siempre desde pequeño y más cuando murieron sus padres no quería esa responsabilidad sabia q por eso por ser exitoso por hacer lo que hacía su padre y su madre habían muerto.

Sasuke se encontraba pensando lo mismo itachi estaba haciendo un gran trabajo y nadie decía lo contrario…excepto que danzo el director general de konoha grup, pero por q tenía que asumir una responsabilidad que él no quería y ni siquiera deseaba para él había cosas más importantes como la música por ejemplo…. y los autos de carreras.

El se había hundido en la música desde la muerte de sus padres tsunade consideraba q era lo mejor de esa manera pero al darse cuenta que el niño se hundía mas en si mismo le dio miedo que eso fuera un detonante para su futuro….

-ya llegamos-cuando jirarja digo eso naturo diviso una gran mansión que a diferencia de su casa esta no le causaba paz sino todo lo contrario, aun que esa atmosfera fue rota en el momento que pudo divisar en mechón de cabello más negro que él se pudiera imaginar

-sasuke…. sasuke…SASUKE-grito naruto desde el auto en el momento que este parao no lo soporto y vago enseguida hace mucho que no lo veía …y sentía un gran felicidad pues como no si era su mejor amigo

-naruto….-tsunade solo atino en abrazarlo ella ya lo sabía y no cavia en duda era la vida imagen de Minato.

-teme…-y sin decir más el uchiga se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa

-baka…-corrió naruto tras el-que te pasa que te pasa-y diciendo esto le extendió la mano

Sasuke no sabía si dársela él no era muy afectivo ya que el contrario de naruto el aun con su hermano había aprendido una lección importante durante los últimos años "no te fíes de nadie". Pero naruto había aprendido que no tenía por q hundirse tenia vida y lo único q podía hacer era tratar de vivirla lo más intensamente q se pudiera para que sus padres en donde quiera que estuvieran fueran felices al verlo feliz. Y sin más le extendió la mano.

-tsunade esos dos se llevaran bien no crees…..-le dijo el hombre a la voluptuosa mujer.

-será mejor que lleve a naruto a su habitación. –para salir tras el ojiazul y interceptarlo para llevarlo y guiarlo escaleras arriba

-te gusta tu habitación naruto-

-bueno si…. esta muy linda….-

-solo espero y te sientas a gusto en un momento te hablo para que bajes a cenar-diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta

La habitación era linda mucho…. ahí estaban sus cosa fotografías de sus padres con el….y algo que siempre le había gustado su telescopio y al lado de este un auto escala primer regalo q su padre le dio y atesoraba como un verdadero acomodo diviso la cama y lo primero que coloco fue un alampara que mostraba ser de noche esas eran cosas que le tranquilizaban.

Minutos después se encontraba en una gran mesa con sasuke en frente y tsunade en un extremo de la mesa.

-naruto será mejor que comas….-decía ya mujer

-sasuke…..sasuke….SASUKE…-le grito naruto

-baka compórtate ok…..eres una molestia-

-yo quería saber si podríamos hacer algo, después de comer….-pregunto

-no creo….-

-espera como que no….porque-

-tengo cosas más interesantes que "hacer algo" con un baka como tu- contesto el azabache para después solo prestar atención a su plato.

La cena había terminado naruto no estaba muy a gusto asi que decido ir a su recamara…al pasar al lado de la recamara de su amigo pudo oír algo que sonaba igual a una guitarra, toco y no escucho respuesta asi que decido entrar.

Sasuke estaba tocando una canción en esa guitarra y al mismo tiempo que la cantaba asi que por unos momentos solo lo escucho

_Aquí estoy, completamente como soy,_

_Sin equipo de protección, con toda la ilusión prendida,_

_Aquí voy, abriendo todo el corazón,_

_Para que entres sin precaución, y no busques una salida_

-guau… sasuke no creí que cantaras tan también en verdad eres un genio- decía atónico nartu mientras entraba

La habitación de sasuke no tenía mucha diferencia con la suya solo que esta era fría con todo en orden y como si nadie estuviera viviendo en ella.

-nadie te dio el derecho de entrar….-le grito y detuvo a naruto en su exploración

-espera que te pasa sasuke….-respondió naruto elevando su voz de igual manera

-sal de aquí no tienes ningún derecho de pasar- empujándolo hacia la puerta.

Después de ese altercado la relación se tenso por el resto del verano lo único que se escuchaba eran gritos y peleas. Tsunade y jirarja se habían equivocado naruto y sasuke no tenían nada en común…bueno eso creían ya q después de varios altercados cada uno encontró en que enfocarse .Si bien la convivencia después de un par de meses mejoro ahora venia otro problema el ingreso al instituto destino de fuego era otro problema…


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo…. bueno aquí esta otro pedacito de locura verán que no soy muy buena para esto pero hago el intento…¬¬# ARIGATO…..para quienes leyeron esto creí que nadie lo haría bueno es mi primer fic publicado (tenia 2 rewis el doble de los que pensé)

Como saben la historia sale de mi loca cabecita y los personajes con de kishimoto-sempai si yo pudiera entrar a su cabeza le diría: pon a Hinata con Naruto por fis ¬¬.

Capitulo 2

Nueva escuela… nueva pelea

Después del desastroso de verano donde más de un vidrio salió roto, miles de jarrones se repusieron y más de mil horas de gritos por fin para algunos habitantes de la mansión llegaron las clases

-naruto sasuke… es hora de irse al instituto…. bajen el chofer los está esperando-decía tsunade desde su despacho

-voy solo un momento- decía sasuke

-genial…- decía naruto bajando de las escaleras por el barandal

-baka no debes a hacer eso compórtate –al mismo tiempo que pasaba a un lado de el

-si soy el gran sasuke uchiga y me comporto también que parezco una señorita….- al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su cintura de forma burlona -eres demasiado odioso- con el mismo tono que el uchiga utilizo se dirigió a el

-buenos días señoritos –

-buenos días- respondieron los jóvenes.

Durante el camino al colegio ni siquiera se dirigieron alguna mirada esa amistad que naruto atesoro por años se había ido directamente a la basura en el momento que llego a esa casa el uchiga menor ahora era frio y no confiaba en nadie las pocas veces que naruto trato de hacer algo con él o si quiera platicar era sacado a patadas, insultos y con gritos

cuando llegaron al instituto que por cierto más bien parecía una mansión del siglo IIXX .sasuke hubiera preferido ir solo pero naruto no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de escuelas y se sentía intimidado y aparte ese uniforme no era el más adecuado ,según el rubio la verdad no le agradada usar saco y menos corbata así que trato de aflojarla ,por su lado sasuke lo portaba de la mejor manera tanto que al pasar a un lado de un grupo de alumnas al parecer de un grado superior se podían escuchar algunos murmullos y suspiros

-ya viste a ese chico-

- qué guapo niño de que grado será-

A naruto no le agrado mucho escuchar eso pues que le veían al pelos de gallina. Cuando llegaron al salón de clases que más bien precia una biblioteca se percataron que las butacas más bien eran escritorios y cada uno con el apellido respectivo.

El lugar de sasuke se encontraba muy cerca del que parecía ser el del profesor y el de naruto al contrario era el de la esquina.

-que se supone que significa esto….a si ya sea el niño consentido se va a sentar a un lado del profesor-dijo a manera de burla el uzumaki

-no creo que sea eso idiota…. –le respondió el uchiga con cara de enfado –y si a si lo fuera eso es algo que a ti no te importa-

-si claro cómo eres el gran sasuke uchiga todos tienen que estar a tus pies-si bien naruto le tenía cierto aprecio a sasuke no soportaba esas actitud de querer ser el niño modelo y peor aun el ser tan poco expresivo como un copo de nieve

-eres un idiota naruto así que mejor cállate-le respondió para después tomar asiento-vuelve a decir eso teme-naruto está a punto de irle encima a sasuke. Pero que pasaba no había trascurrido ni dos minutos en la escuela y ya se encontraban peleando. Cuando estaban a punto de lanzarse uno contra otro llego el profesor.

-buenos días clases por favor tomen asiento – y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón –bueno mi nombre es iruka y seré su profesor así que empecemos-

Así trascurrió la hora y naruto no entendía nada pero absolutamente nada , de manera que mejor decidió ponerse a dibujar lo que más le gustaba la luna tenía una pequeña fijación por ese asteroide pero era como si le trasmitiere tranquilidad y paz en su enmarañada vida cuando se percato que el profesor había salido no quiso salir paraqué si era fácil deducir que en esa escuela se iba a aburrir-tu eres naruto uzumaki verdad-digo un chico de ojos claros –si tienes algún problema con eso- le respondió el ojiazul y en su voz se notaba la molestia

-sabes me pregunto cómo fue que llegaste a esta escuela-dijo Neji para después mirar a varios chicos –bueno eso es algo que no te importa… o sí?-contesto el rubio aun más molesto

-sabes creo que se quién eres….-dijo pensativo el hyuuga – a ya recuerdo el niño que recogió tsunade verdad un pobre huérfano-

Naruto tenía prohibido decir quién era su padre no era bueno que abriera la boca así que lo único que pudo fue tragarse y guardar el malestar que le originaba ese chico –disculpa pero eso es algo que a ti no te importa o si….?-digo el azabache en defensa de su "amigo" – pero que tenemos aquí el heredero de Konoha Group …. Sasuke Uchiga se puede saber por qué defiendes a este recogido-

-bueno eso a ti no te importa…-contestó para después regresarle el altercado -déjame ver ojos claros… castaño… a te recuerdo eres Neji… Hyuuga Neji verdad el heredero de las empresas Hyuuga oye y cómo fue que le quitaste su puesto a tu primita- a forma de burla lo menciono el azabache para recibir un par de miradas de desaprobación de varios chicos –exacto eso no es de tu incumbencia o te importa al menos que creas que eres mejor que yo…- y salio lo que recibieron de parte de Neji hyuuga solo fue miras de desaprobacio y de parte de los demás algo de desconfianza.

-nadie te pidió tu ayuda teme …. hacia q no esperes q te lo agradezca- le dijo naruto a sasuke mientras recogía algunas hojas para después salir del salón de clases –hump –se limito a pronunciar el uchiga al ver salir al rubio que le propino un fuerte aventón cuando paso a su lado

-idiota sasuke que se cree esos presumidos pelos de gallina …aaaaa como me exaspera-se decía así mismo mientras se llevada las monos ala nuca y se jalaba el pelo. Venia tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que choco con alguien cuando quiso reaccionar lo único que vio fue la falda del uniforme libros y hojas de apuntes tiradas en el suelo.

ella venia tan sumido en lo que haría esa tarde con sus amigas que no prestaba atención al camino cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba con un dolor en su frente con los libros tirados en el suelo y con alguien pidiéndole disculpas

-lo siento deberás-…no era mi intención…-decía naruto a la persona con la que había chocado para después comenzar a recoger los libros y notas que se encontraban en el piso. –no te preocupes yo también estaba distraída-

Cuando Naruto alzo la mirada encontró unos lindos ojos jade (N.A que pensaron que era Hina pues no) en los cuales se perdió por un momento –disculpa no fue mi intención-dijo sin quitarle la mirada a la chica –no hay problema- y le sonrió –disculpa cuál es tu nombre? dijo para conocer al menos a otro distraído como yo- cuando ya tenía sus cosas en sus manos dispuesta a irse –a etto naruto…Uzumaki Naruto y el tuyo?-

-Haruno Sakura mucho gusto- y le extendió la mano –mucho gusto Uzumaki-kun-

-el gusto es mío Haruno-san - le dijo a la chica -disculpa si te incomodo pero ya que te hice que te pegaras y pues tengas un chichón en la cabeza-dijo avergonzado –puedo invitarte algo para compensarlo- Naruto había aprendido como disculparse con las Damas su padrino Jirarja era de esos hombres que consideraba que las mujeres deben siempre tratadas con respeto.

-etto disculpa Uzumaki-kun pero no puedo….pero otro día con gusto disculpa-para salir de ahí –bueno al menos podrías decirme donde te puedo encontrar?-se aventuro a preguntar el uzumaki –claro soy de 3r grado en el área de medicina. y tu?- yo 3r también pero en el área de finanzas (**N.A** **jijiji** **lo** **siento** **pero** **yo** **estudio** **eso**)

Cuando naruto regreso al salón una sonrisa estúpida le adornaba el rostro la cual no paso desapercibida para su "amigo" –se puede saber que estupidez te paso Baka- me enamore Teme es tan linda tan perfecta- decía Naruto mirando al cielo como hipnotizado por un reloj invisible a lo que sasuke no podo reprimir una buena muy buena carcajada –tu enamoraste en 15 minutos que estuviste allá fuera de verdad que eres un Baka y se puede saber quién es tu amor- se burlaba y lo abrazada como dando le interés a su novia –Haruno Sakura…. hasta su nombre es hermoso- Sakura Haruno….-el azabache trago saliva y no podía creerlo no podía ser la sakura que el conocía –porque Teme la conoces?...-se aventuro a preguntar el rubio –no es solo que …olvídalo-

Que era eso una broma enfermiza Sakura la flor de cerezo que conocía ,no eso no era posible si bien sasuke era como un copito de nieve frente a todos solo una persona, pudo ver atreves de ese espejismo que era el uchiga y esa era nada más y nada menos que su Sakura Haruno compañera de preescolar –no puede ser debe ser una equivocación-se decía a sí mismo.

Bueno hasta aquí mil disculpas y ya saben su opinión es importante si te gusto o no o si crees que no sirvo para esto y si fue largo corto de todo.

Los rewis si los contestare nada más que el tiempo no me quiera comer…un favor podrían por favor leer mi fic de "yo te esperaba" es un regalo de cumpleaños para Hina-chan pofis si ándenle.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El cerezo y la luna

Ya habían pasado varios días Naruto había conseguido que Sakura le aceptara su invitación para recompensarle lo del golpe –entonces Sakura-chan me ayudas con matemáticas…. Es que no soy muy bueno para eso- al mismo tiempo que se alborotaba su cabello con una mano.

-Bueno yo tampoco te parece si te ayudo a buscar quien te ayude en mis amigas alguien podría te parece- dijo la peli rosa para no hacerlo sentir mal si bien Naruto no era feo Sakura no sentía una atracción así su persona era lindo, pero no el tipo que a Sakura le robara el sueño.

Si bien ya habían sido varias veces que estaban juntos en un plan más íntimo Sakura no encontraba al rubio muy interesante pero eso si era demasiado testarudo y aun cuando ella ya le había dicho que no podía ser más que su amiga Naruto no se daba por vencido. Pero había algo que a Sakura no terminaba de gustarle el que Naruto recibía mensajes o llamadas y salía disparo o daba por terminada su "cita" incluso llego a pensar que tenia novia y solo estaba jugando con ella. Pero esa no era la razón durante los últimos días cuando Naruto se encontraba teniendo una cita con Sakura Sasuke le mandaba mensaje o llamaba para decirle que Tsunade lo solicitaba en casa aunque eso no fuese del todo cierto. La primera ocasión le creyó y porque no decir los siguientes peros en esta ocasión no sería así.

Como era de esperase el celular sonó, Naruto reviso el identificador y no se sorprendió era Sasuke Uchiha quería arruinar de nuevo su pequeña salida con la peli rosa –Naruto contesta enserio no me molesta podría ser algo urgente-

-no…- dijo con enfado -claro que no es algo urgente solo es el Teme queriendo arruinarme la tarde- expreso al mismo tiempo que apagaba el aparató, su cita siguió de todo normal comieron un helado y vieron una película; si había algo que Sakura no podía negar era los dotes de galán que poseía Naruto –disculpa no quisiera ser indiscreta pero quien es el Teme?- pregunto la chica –es un tonto pero para mí es como…..un…. primo Uchiha Sasuke se llama- respondió el rubio sin darle importancia

Sasuke Uchiha ….. Había escuchado o solo su imaginación le trajo ese nombre pensó Sakura al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano a su cuello y tomaba el dije que tenía en el.

Cuando Naruto regreso a casa lo primero que encontró fue a Sasuke con una cara de pocos amigos –donde se supone estabas Baka? – Pronuncio Sasuke –eso es algo a ti no te importa ..O si …además puedo saber por qué tu afán de arruinarme las salidas con Sakura dijo es muy curioso que siempre en ese momento tengas algo que decirme?-lo encaro el rubio

-a mi no me importa con quién diablos estés…es mas ….. No vale ni la pena saber el nombre de esa chica….- dijo al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y regresaba a su recamara. –vuelve y repite eso copito de nieve- le grito Naruto

Tsunade tuvo que aparecer en ese momento antes de que ese lugar fuera tomado como campo de entrenamiento -Naruto que bueno que ya estás aquí ….. Tengo algo importante que decirte- le decía Tsunade al mismo tiempo que entraba a un despacho que estaba en la parte de debajo de la mansión –toma asiento…. –le dijo al mismo tiempo que ella asía lo mismo en frente de del rubio.

-Tsunade-bachan que pasa?

-podrías dejar de llamarme así….. Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante..-se calmo Naruto si que la sacaba de sus casillas –hoy en la mañana recibí una llamada muy importante y necesito tu ayuda …..Mañana no asistirás al instituto para acompañarme-

-Tsunade-bachan….puedo saber para qué me quieres? –pregunto algo asustado no era normal que Tsunade no lo enviara al instituto -bueno es una sorpresa así que será mejor vallas a comer algo ya que mañana saldremos temprano-.

En la mañana siguiente Naruto y Tsunade salieron muy temprano asía el aeropuerto de Tokio y Sasuke rumbo a la escuela

Cuando el Uchiha llego a su salón diviso un cabello rosa junto a la puerta – Haruno-san hoy no vino a la escuela si es que lo buscas- Cuando escucho esa voz sintió muchas ganas de salir huyendo –Sasuke-kun – susurro y llevo su mano asía su cuello tomo su dije y volteo a verificar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Cuando su mirada cruzo con la de el quedaron más que confirmadas ahí delante de ella estaba Sasuke Uchiha –mucho tiempo sin verte Haruno-san –le dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz o cambiar su semblante –Uchiha-san mucho gusto- trato de sonar tranquila y se inclino saludando frente a ella estaba su antiguo amor –veo que todavía tienes tu dije lindo detalle de tu parte –

-yo tengo clase me tengo que ir- trato de irse pero algo la detuvo más bien una mano no la dejo –no deberías estar haciendo que el Baka de Naruto se ilusione …. Sabes que no puedes?- soltó su muñeca y entro a su salón de clases pero pudo divisar cuando ella se aleja del salón.

-lo sé pero por el momento eso no te importa- se dijo a si misma mientras trataba de no pensar con exactitud en quien había ido a buscar y a quien encontró ,el destino tenía una manera de proceder algo cruel con todos pero ella no esperaba que su destino la golpeara de esa manera.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Naruto no soporto su curiosidad durante todo el camino había estado preguntando el motivo de esa salida

-Tsunade-bachan porque estamos en el aeropuerto? No me digas que te vas …. O soy yo el que se va…? –Pregunto angustiado –no con un carago- contesto muy molesta y con una venita sobre saliendo en su sien en señal de molestia.

Media hora después se anunciaba la llegada de un avión de Kioto -ya llego Naruto ven conmigo – cuando estaba a punto de preguntar quién era quien había llegado una dulce voz pronuncio su nombre.

-Naruto-kun…. Naruto-kun…- cuando el pudo enfocar su vista unos brazos ya se encontraba en su cuello y una pequeña figura se encontraba abrasada de el –Hinata…eres tú?-

-claro que soy yo…. no soy un fantasma o sí?-contesto ella separándose de él. la última vez que el la vi tenía el cabello corto con dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y era más bajita que el…pero quien se encontraba frente a el tenia el cabello negro azulado llegándole a la cintura aun con sus dos mechones aunque más largos su rostro aun parecía el de una muñequita de porcelana por su tono de piel pero su cuerpo daba a entender lo contrario, sus bien proporcionadas caderas su diminuta cintura y qué decir de su pecho…si no fuera por su tono de voz, ese adorable rubor como de fresa madura que tenía en ese momento y sus inconfundibles ojos no creería que se angelito lo conociera.

Cuando Naruto reacciono el mismo ya se encontraba abrazando a la ojiperla –en verdad eres tu …..Hinata que paso por que estas aquí..?- decía mientras enterraba su cara entre su cabello y aspira su aroma que era tal y como lo recordaba: fresas

-bueno será mejor irnos…Hinata debe estar cansada-interrumpió la mujer que solo observada ese rencuentro.

Caminaban hacia la salida con Tsunade enfrente y Hinata tomada del brazo de Naruto (N.A como Shampoo se le colgaba a Ratma)-etto… ni papa me envió- dijo antes de depositar un beso en una de las mejillas de Naruto. El cual solo era un inocente gesto pero para el rubio la sensación fue más que eso ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla por parte de Sakura le causaba eso, al instante sus mejillas se colorearon rojas ,obviamente de una manera mas leve que las de Hinata – ¿y dónde te quedaras?- le dijo para no pensar en su sensación ,tan placentera por cierto que fue el beso de Hinata.

-bueno….no lo sé ¿Tsunade-sama mi padre le comento algo?- dijo volteando a ver a la voluptuosa mujer –te quedaras en la casa hasta que tu papa y tu hermana lleguen y sea ocupada la mansión de tu familia-

Durante el camino a la mansión Naruto le contaba a Hinata sus "aventuras" en el instituto así como sobre su "novia", fue en ese instante que Hinata hubiera querido no escuchar durante toda su vida estuvo enamorada de Naruto aunque el solo la viera como su mejor amiga pero al ver a Naruto platicándole sobre esa tal Sakura veía como se le iluminada su ojos eso quería decir que el de "verdad" estaba enamorado solo esperaba que ella se encontrara igual de enamorada de su "amigo" que el de ella

Sasuke se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo cuanto la vio…. y no pudo reprimir sus recuerdos

Flashback

A un pequeño azabache le estaba costando mucho hacer ese gesto pero le parecía que valía la pena -yo quería darte esto… Bueno tu eres mi mejor amiga….y –le extendió una pequeña cajita ala pequeña peli rosa –Arigato…Sasuke-Kun… es…. Kuaaa están lindo una S de Sasuke- la peli rosa estaba tan emocionada, que no sabía cómo devolver el gesto por lo tanto solo pudo abrazar a su "amigo" y plantarle un pequeño beso muy cerca de la comisura de su labio.

Al instante se separaron y se podía observar que ambos tenían un rubor carmesí en sus mejillas, obiamente en la pequeña Haruno era más notorio –eso fue un Gracias-

Fin flashback(muy pequeño)

-parece ser que la flor de cerezo está decidida a hacerme enojar pero…. No le funcionara- decía mientras decidía entrar a su salón de clases. El día trascurrió tranquilo para el azabache aunque sabía que algo le hacía falta… si su pelea diaria era lo que le faltaba –pero qué diablos pienso-

Cuando regreso a casa se escuchaba el sonido del piano…y una hermosa voz le acompáñaba, con curiosidad se acerca al estudio y se quedo pasmado en la puerta. Ahí se encontraba el rubio junto con una chica de cabello negro azulado…. Ellos ajenos al espectador siguieron se acoplaban tan bien las notas arrancadas al piano eran suaves y al mismo tiempo magnificas y la manera en que la voz de ella se acoplaba con ello era mas bello

Cristales de azúcar reflejan la luna

Lagrimas de alivio te muestran caminos

Un paso más cerca la escarcha se quiebra

No tiemblo de miedo sino... De lo que te quiero

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di

Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti

Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz

Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós

Cuando fueron testigos de su espectador Hinata solo agacho la cabeza y Naruto sabía que era el momento perfecto para hacer pagar a Sasuke por haberlo corrido el día que lo escucho cantando –teme esto es una práctica privada- dijo al mismo tiempo que traba de cerrar la puerta del estudio –Naruto-kun no deberías –

-yo solo pasaba por aquí así que pueden seguir …a y bienvenida a casa Huyga-san-dijo al mismo tiempo que realizaba una reverencia –ese teme-

Una disculpa del tamaño del mundo ….. Si alguien sigue ahí, bueno no tengo disculpa pero no podía terminar este capítulo …. Bueno alas personitas que me dejaron un rewi Arigato elevado ala 10000000000000000 …bueno me preguntaron de la canción es de Raúl Órnelas y se llama "Por Ti" y la que canta Hinata es de Gloria Trevi "vestida de azúcar" y respecto a las faltas de ortografía creo yo ya las arregle bueno espero le guste y me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece y si estoy mejorando

A


End file.
